


Elvendork

by Should_be_sleeping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elvendork - Freeform, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Should_be_sleeping/pseuds/Should_be_sleeping
Summary: ElvendorkOrWhy the Marauders loved that name.-------------------------





	Elvendork

 

 

"James, what the heck is this?" Peter, who had been rummaging around in James trunk, straightened up and held the thing up to show James.

"Give it here." James tried to grab the thing off him but Peter was too quick for him throwing the object across the room to Remus who caught it and held it up.

"Yeah, what an earth is it?"

"It's... It's nothing, just some piece of junk my mum must've hidden in my trunk when I wasn't looking... Um, give it here and I'll put it back in the trunk"

Remus looked skeptical.

"Oi, Remus, let me have a look." The object was flung to Sirius. He looked at the thing and then started to crow with laughter

"Potter, is this a teddy bear?"

"No!"

"It is!"

"No, it's not! I told you: it's just a piece of junk my mum chucked in by mistake."

"So this is rubbish, is it?"

"Yeah, course, what else would it be?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this-" Sirius leapt off his bed and in one swift movement, before James could stop him, had opened the window and was dangling the bear out of it by his ear.

"NO!" Yelped James instinctively, "DON'T HURT ELVENDORK!"

 

There was a split-second of silence and then the other three boys erupted with laughter.

"Elvendork?" spluttered Remus.

"Are you serious?!" a nearly-crying Peter chocked out.

"What's wrong with Elvendork?! It's a great name!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Keep telling yourself that Potter."

Sirius had been laughing so hard that he had been unable to speak. At last he managed to stop for long enough to say: "Well, come on guys, you got to hand it to the bloke, it could be worse: at least Elvendork's unisex!" before erupting into gales of laughter again.

 

James tried to keep a disapproving face but it was impossible and soon he too was sitting on the floor laughing until his sides felt like they were going to split. Later none of them could remember which of them it was who put Elvendork in the place of honour on top of the heater in the centre of the dorm, but he stayed there until their last day at Hogwarts.


End file.
